1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a detachable seat for an automobile and, more particularly, to a detachable seat for an automobile, which allows large space to be ensured for freight in an automobile, permits the automobile to be utilized for freight and traveling purposes and allows the seat to be easily moved and deposited by the old and the weak.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the development of civilization, there occurs the advent of multipurpose articles in which various articles are integrated into a single article and various purposes are achieved in the single article. This phenomenon is caused by a human being""s desire of achieving a variety of purposes easily and economically. This phenomenon occurs in the case of vehicles that are closely related with the human being""s daily life. That is, there is increased a demand for a multipurpose vehicle that is capable of carrying a large amount of load in the case of the change of residence or the management of business and accommodating all family members in the case of travel or picnic.
A station wagon and a van are vehicles having multipurpose bodies that are capable of accommodating passengers and freight. In such a vehicle, a front seat on which a driver is seated is mounted to the front portion of the vehicle, a first rear seat on which passengers are seated is disposed behind the front seat, and a second rear seat on which passengers are seated is positioned behind the first rear seat.
In the meantime, since the size of the trunk of the vehicle is confined, the vehicle cannot be loaded with a large amount of freight. Additionally, if the vehicle is loaded with freight having a large length or height, the appearance of the vehicle is spoiled owing to the openness of a trunk lid, a driver""s driving is disturbed owing to the occurrence of noise, and the damage of the trunk rid occurs and shortens the life span of the trunk rid owing to the collision between the freight and the vehicle.
A folding rear seat has been proposed to ensure large space for freight. However, since a vehicle must be loaded with freight in contact with a folded rear seat, the rear seat may be damaged and sufficient space cannot be ensured.
In addition, there is proposed a seat mounting structure in which an insertion and fixation unit having an engaging member is formed on the front end of a frame attached to the lower surface of a seat cushion and a fixation unit having an elastic ball stopper is formed on the rear end of the frame, a locking unit comprising a locker for detachably fixing the insertion and fixation unit and a movement link for moving the locker is mounted on a floor panel, and a striker for detachably mounting the fixation unit is mounted on the floor panel, thereby enabling a rear seat to be detached from an automobile body. However, since the front end of the rear seat is fixed by insertion into the floor panel and the rear end of the rear seat is fixed by means of the striker, the rear seat may be easily unlocked owing to rapid braking or car accident, thereby endangering passengers.
Additionally, since a user must move a detached seat to a desired place by human power, the old and the weak have difficulty in moving and depositing the detached seat.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made keeping in mind the above problems occurring in the prior art, and an object of the present invention is to provide a detachable seat for an automobile, which allows the attachment and detachment of the seat to the automobile to be easily performed, facilitates the removal of the detached seat from the automobile, and permits the automobile to be utilized for freight and traveling purposes.
In order to accomplish the above object, the present invention provides a detachable seat for an automobile, comprising: a seat cushion; a seat leg bracket mounted to the lower surface of the seat cushion, the seat leg bracket having two laterally spaced portions; two front locking units for locking the front portion of the seat to an automobile body, the front locking units being mounted to both sides of the front portion of the seat leg bracket and being connected to each other by a front operating link to be operated in conjunction with each other; two roller locking units mounted to the front portion of the seat leg bracket to be respectively connected to the front locking units; two front roller units mounted to the front portion of the seat leg bracket to be respectively connected to the roller locking units; two rear locking units mounted to both sides of the rear portion of the seat leg bracket on the opposite side of the seat leg bracket to the rear roller units and connected to each other by a rear operating link to be operated in conjunction with each other; and two rear roller units mounted to the rear portion of the seat leg bracket to be respectively connected to the front roller units by links.